Undeniable Truth
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: The story starts when she's 7 but then jumps ahead 10 years where she's 17. Kagami is apart of Blue Pegasus. She grew up never really knowing who her family truly is. She was lied to as a little girl and ran away. The father she thought she had was a cover for her real father (mother's side, her older brother, Ivan). There will be romance and a love triangle.
1. Prologue

I opened my eyes to bright and saw my mother and father talking quietly out in the hall. The light in the hall was dim as if not to wake me.

_I wonder what they're talking about._ I asked myself. I saw my mother coming towards my room. I shut my eyes as quickly as I opened them.

I heard my parents' footsteps coming towards me.

"Kagami dear," a soft, quiet voice whispered. "Please wake up. I have to tell you something."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What is it mom?" I asked sleepily.

"Mai we can't tell her," my father said trying to pull my mother back. "Not now. Let her believe who I am to her for now."

"I can't let her keep believing in this lie. I have to tell her."

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?" I asked tired of hearing them argue about telling me or not.

"My husband isn't actually your true father," she told me.

My eyes went wide with shock. "You're lying. Why? Why did you lie? Are you sure that he's not my father? You have to be lying. He is my father." I sat there shaking uncontrollably.

My mother tried to pull me close, but I pushed her away. "Don't come near me ever again."

"Kagami," my mother whispered. "I was only lying to protect you. I couldn't have you knowing the truth about who your father was. It would break my heart knowing that you knew what your true father has actually done to the people around him."

I started crying. I slid off my bed and ran out of my room and away from my parents for good. _I can't go back there. I-I can't._

I came to stop shortly before I came the guild my father was apart of. _Why did I run all the way here? Should I ask someone for help?_ I sighed.

"Kagami?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see my very close friend, Ren Akatsuki. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Doushitano Ren?" I asked quietly.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He whispered in my ear. Ren pulled me into a hug.

I cried into his shoulder. "My mother lied to me," I mumbled into his shirt. "About who my father is. I've been living a lie." I cried even harder.

"It's okay Kagami. Everything will be okay."

"Arigatou Renii-sama."


	2. First Look at Hibiki Laytis

First Look at Hibiki Laytis

10 years later

The howl of the wind brought up the sound of maniacal laughter to my bedroom.

'Where is that laughter coming from?' I asked myself quietly.

It was pitch black outside. The only light was coming from the half-moon high up in the sky.

I went over to my window and looked out to the night sky. I could hear ravens cawing in the distance. I sighed. 'I wonder why it's so dark outside.'

There were footsteps behind me. I turned but no one was there. 'Am I hearing things? I can't be. I'm more levelheaded than this.'

When I turned around to look out my window again is when I saw a pair of black soulless eyes looking back at me.

I just about nearly jumped out of my bed. 'Why do I keep having nightmares about those eyes? Who could it be? Whoever it is, it seems like they're getting a kick out of seeing me like this.'

My breathing was heavy. I looked out my window and noticed that it was getting light outside. I sighed. "I need to get a hold of myself," I muttered. 'What would my-?' I gulped at the thought of having no idea of who my father was.

I brought my knees to my chest and started to cry.

After a while of crying my heart out I decided to get up and get ready for what the day has in store for me. I walked out of my apartment and headed towards the guild to get a mission.

'I need to get paid. I haven't gone on a mission in a while, I guess it's time,' I thought to myself as I entered through the doors of Blue Pegasus.

I noticed that Ren, Eve, and Ichiya were back from a mission that they went on not all that long ago. I saw someone else standing there with them. Someone that I didn't recognize.

'I wonder who it is,' I asked myself quietly. I felt my cheeks getting warm from just thinking about him.

I noticed him looking at me. I hid before he could come over and ask me what my name. 'Why is my heart beating like this?' I gulped. I held my head. It felt like it would burst at any second. I slowed my breaths before going back and trying to talk to him.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked me making me jump a little.

I looked up to see the one person that I saw standing with Ren and the others. "What is it?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound like I was jumpy.

"Is everything okay? You seemed to get out of there pretty fast."

"Everything's fine," I answered. I looked into his eyes and looked away as soon as I looked into them. 'What should I do? I need help pretty badly.'

I felt a hand grab mine and pull me into a hug. I looked to see that it was the one that chased after me just to make sure that I was okay. I closed my eyes and sighed.

His arms wrapped themselves around me. I let myself get caught up in his smell.

I smiled. "Thanks for making sure that I was okay," I said after a while.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I had to make sure that a beautiful woman like you was feeling okay."

My smile grew. And then I realized that I still didn't know his name. I buried my head in his chest not really caring that I didn't know his name.

"I should introduce myself," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. I looked up into his beautiful black eyes.

"I'm Hibiki Laytis."

"I'm Kagami Mai," I answered back. "Mai's my middle name actually. I don't know much about my father. I was lied to when I was young because of it I don't trust people when I initially meet them."

I heard Hibiki chuckle. I gave him a confused look. He grabbed my hand and we walked away from the guild.

"Sorry for laughing back there. I guess I'm an exception to that rule."

I blushed. "I-I guess so. When did you and everyone get back?" I asked shyly.

Hibiki smiled at me. "Ren told you?"

I nodded. "He did. We grew up together. He's like a brother to me."

Hibiki smiled at brought me in close to him.


	3. Nightly Nightmare Gone

A few days passed since I first met the guy of my dreams. He was nice, caring, and always had a smile waiting for me. His name is Hibiki Laytis. It's been a week or so since I last had that nightmare about the black soulless eyes. I think Hibiki might have had something to do with the nightmares not coming back. A couple days soon after we had our first official date as a couple I went on a mission which I needed to do desperately.

I laid my head my head down on the bar at Blue Pegasus. I had just gotten back from my mission.

"You and Hibiki seem to be spending a lot of time together lately."

I lifted my head off the counter and saw Ichiya sitting next to me. "Your point?" I asked resting my head on my hand. "You're not offended are you?"

Ichiya looked at me.

"Not that look again," I moaned. "Give it a break. Just because you knew my father before he disappeared doesn't mean you can lecture me about guys," I said. "Besides the fact you act like a pedophile," I added quietly to myself.

"Your father trusted me to look after you when he disappeared."

"I know that. You don't need to keep reminding, Ichiya. The next thing you're going to tell me is that I need to respect his decision. It's not a bad thing that I found someone like Hibiki is it?" I asked getting a little annoyed with him.

"Let him act like a protective figure, Kagami-chan," Master Bob said coming into view.

I sighed and nodded. I decided to go and find Hibiki.

"Kagami," a voice called after me.

I turned to see Eve and Ren walking towards me. I smiled at the sight of them. "Hey Eve, Renii. What's up?" I asked once they were right beside me.

"I take it you're looking for Hibiki?" Ren asked me.

I nodded. "I am actually. Have you seen him?"

"It's great that you and Hibiki are hanging out together sis," Eve told me giving me a hug.

"Thanks Eve," I answered him hugging him back. I smiled at the thought of me and Hibiki being together.

I noticed Ren smiling at me. "Doushitano Renii?" I asked.

Ren ruffled my hair. "I haven't seen you smile like this for a while. I'm glad that you and Hibiki started to hang out together."

"Arigatou. There's just something about him I like."

"Who?" A voice asked coming up behind me.

I jumped a little and turned to see Hibiki and smiled. I blushed. I can't even think straight when he's near. "H-Hibiki," I whispered. I jumped into his arms. "You're back," I squealed.

His arms wrapped themselves around me.


	4. First Meeting with Ivan Dreyar

First Meeting Ivan Dreyar

"Hibiki where are you taking me?" I asked as he pulled out and away from the guild.

No sound came from him.

We were far from the guild now.

"Hibiki will you now tell me why you dragged me all the way out here?" I asked him again.

He turned and smiled at me. I blushed and looked away from him. "Is my girl shy?"

I frowned. "What do you mean shy? Every time you smile at me I blush and have to look away. It's an immediate reaction whenever you smile," I told him.

"I brought you out here for a good reason. The fact is I wanted to go on a mission with you. It wasn't easy getting away from the others just to be with you," Hibiki finally answered.

I blushed even more. "Really? You mean it?" I put my hands to my cheeks.

Hibiki nodded. I jumped into his arms.

_At least that's done,_ I thought to myself. I was a little out of breath from the fight I was in but I handled it pretty well for being up in the top number of strong mages of Blue Pegasus. _Now what happened to Hibiki? How is it possible that we got separated so easily?_

"You have your fathers' magic," a voice commented coming up behind me.

I turned to see someone who could be like a guild master, or a very high-ranking mage walking towards me. I stood there in silence.

"What's the matter my dear, sweet Kagami?" The man asked me.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked backing away slowly. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled at me. "You should be able to recognize your own father," he taunted.

I felt my knees start to buckle beneath me. "You can't be," I muttered. Why are you just entering my life now?"

"That foolish mother ran away from her own family. She ran away from me and her other child. She didn't care what happened to you later on in her precious daughter's life," he said mockingly.

"You're lying to me. I don't believe you," I said finding strength to speak out against him. "My mother told me she ran away from her abusive brother. She didn't want him anywhere near me. She ran to protect my life."

The man laughed maniacally.

_That's the same laugh from my dream. _I gulped.

"She told you that did she? She didn't say anything else about her family? Who her brother is that forced her to leave Raven Tail with her brothers' unborn child?"

I looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. 'He can't be my father can he? Why would he hurt her like that?' "What did you do to her? What did you to make her run away from her own family? Tell me you're lying about being her brother," I cried.

He came closer to me. "Believe what you want. I don't much care. I am your father and her brother."

I covered to my mouth in astonishment and fell to my knees and started to cry. "You can't be. You just can't be. You're not telling me the truth. Who are you? What do you want? Please tell me," I sobbed.

I felt his hand lift my head up. I gulped. He smiled at me. "You'll find out in due time my sweet, little girl," he whispered before he disappeared in front of my eyes.

I sat there in utter confusion and shock. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't go back to the guild in the state I was in thanks to whoever that was. I pulled my knees into my chest and cried my eyes out to my heart's content.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I lifted my head a little. I couldn't let the only man I ever liked to see me crying my eyes out.

I felt strong, protective arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up into Hibiki's eyes and I smiled. "Hibiki," I whispered. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and carried me back to the guild in silence.


	5. Aftershock

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was back in my apartment. _When did Hibiki drop me off?_ I rubbed my eyes. I sat up and yawned.

I looked around and didn't see Hibiki. _I wonder if Hibiki just brought me home last night. Did I mumble something in my sleep?_ I sighed.

I looked out my window and noticed the time of day. It was dusk. There was only a little light coming in from the setting sun.

"Kagami-nee?" A voice asked.

I turned to see Eve. "Eve-chan what is it? Is everything okay?" I asked in return.

Eve walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. He looked down. "Hibiki's upset. Did something happen when you guys disappeared?"

I brought my knees to my chest. "Well, uh, someone came up to me when we went out on a mission. I think we got separated and that's when the man came up to me and started saying that her was my actual father. It got to me. Hibiki might have seen the interaction. I really don't remember that much about what happened after that." I sighed.

Eve came closer and laid his head on my shoulder. I smiled. "Thanks for coming and making sure that I was okay."

Eve nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer.

"Kagami? Eve?" Someone called walking into my apartment.

Eve and I looked at each other and decided we should see who it was.

We walked out of my room and saw that it was the other members of the Trimens.

I noticed Hibiki give a sigh of relief when he saw me. I went over to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Are okay Kagami?" Hibiki asked me.

"I will be," I whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder. I saw worried looks from Ren and Ichiya. "I'm fine. There's no need to keep worrying about me. So I got freaked out. It happens to the best of us right?"

Ren relaxed some. Ichiya didn't seem to let up any.

"The person that came towards you," Ichiya spoke after an awkward silence. "Who was he?"

"He didn't say who he was exactly," I answered. "He just said that he was my father ad my mother's brother. That's just about it. I can't recall if he said what guild he was from or not. That's all I know."

"Who would want to come after you and not say anything?" Ren asked.

All of us stood there in silence lost in thought.

"Someone who might want to turn me against the people I trust," I contemplated.

Everyone agreed.


	6. Sabertooth Meeting

"Why don't you stay home and get some rest?" Hibiki asked me after everyone else left my apartment. "You were pretty freaked when I got to you. I'll come back later and check on you."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks for finding a way to look out for me. I was really freaked. I-I don't know what to believe anymore and it's scaring me. I wish I knew more about my family. I love you." I pecked him on his lips. "I'll see you later on tonight. Can you stay the night when you come back? It'll help me relax a lot more."

After Hibiki left I went back to my bedroom and laid back down on my bed. I sighed.

_Why did he come decide to enter my life now? Who is he? What does he want with me? Does he like the fact that I'm scared to death from meeting him? Why didn't he say who he was? What's Raven Tail?_ So many questions were running through my mind and no answers would come to me.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

A hand shook me awake gently. I opened my eyes slowly and that saw Hibiki came back like he promised he would. I smiled. I sat up. "When did you get here?" I asked yawning.

"I wasn't here long," he answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for coming back. Did you find out anything about the person that came towards?"

Hibiki shook his head.

"Okay," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I love you."

A few days of getting the shaky feeling off I went back to the guild feeling much better about who I actually was.

_I should probably get a mission I need to pay for this month's rent_, I thought to myself. I went towards the request board to see if there were any good ones that would pay a good amount.

There were some but not many. I took one that seemed reasonable for me to try and do.

I headed out before I was questioned by Master Bob. I didn't particularly want to answer any questions as to why I was an absentee of the guild for a few days. That and I didn't want to explain the fact that I met my possible actual father. The mission should be able to clear my head about the whole ordeal about him.

The mission was a success. As usual. It was a little easy, but not too terribly easy, for someone of my caliber.

"That's finished," I commented to no one in particular.

There was a sound coming from the bushes behind me.

I cocked my head a little. _I wonder what that was._ I walked over to the bushes as quietly as I could so that whoever, or whatever was hiding in the bushes didn't know I was coming towards them.

Whatever it was jumped out at me knocking me backwards and forcing me onto my back.

It took me a second to realize that the thing that jumped at me resembled Happy somewhat. Well, this one has a green face, a pink body with a pink frog hood thing.

I just stared at the exceed blankly. I wasn't sure what to say. I had some questions, but I wasn't sure if I should exactly ask. The exceed looked lost and confused.

The exceed started to sob a little.

"Is everything okay? What happened to you?" I asked sweetly and kindly.

The exceed stopped his sobbing and looked at me. I don't think he, or she, realized that I was there.

It took a bit for the exceed to talk. "I got separated from Rogue, Sting, and Lector," the exceed sobbed.

"You poor thing. Want me to help you look for your friends?" I asked. I at least wanted to try and help the poor exceed out. "What's your name and what guild are you from?"

"Frosch," Frosch answered quietly. "Sabertooth."

I picked Fro up and started walking back towards the town.

The walk was somewhat longer than getting to the spot where I met Fro. We did talk a little bit on our way back to town.

When we got to town we looked around for a bit trying to find Fro's friends. At first we didn't ave that much luck. After a bit of searching we went to a restaurant.

"So Rogue and Sting are Dragon Slayers?" I asked once we finished eating.

Fro nodded. "They're the strongest mages in Sabertooth. No one can beat them."

I giggled. "Well, I hope that we can find them soon so that everyone can be reunited at last." I smiled at Fro. Fro was so adorable. I really couldn't picture her in a strong guild like Sabertooth.

Fro nodded in agreement.

'I wonder where they are and if they're even looking for Fro,' I thought to myself. I sighed. "I guess we should head back out and start our search again," I mentioned.

"Fro thinks so too."

We looked around the town a few more times before heading towards the entrance to see if they might be there, or just entering to find their lost friend.

"Where could they be?" Fro asked sobbing at the sight of no friends.

"Don't worry Fro. We'll find them," I answered him. "I'm just not sure where else to look," I muttered under my breath.

Fro nodded.

**I know Kagami only meets Fro in this chapter. She will meet Rogue, Sting, and Lector in the next chapter (most likely). Hope you like the story up to this point.**


	7. Raven Tail Kidnapping Attempt

Fro and I stood at the entrance of the town for a few more hours before heading to an inn to get some rest before we headed out in the morning to search for the others.

"Don't worry Fro," I said laying my head on the pillow. "We'll find your friends. We'll start our search again in the morning."

Fro cuddled with me and we fell asleep.

I woke Fro up about 8 or so. I wanted to make sure that we had the entire day to look for Rogue and the others.

"Come on Fro. We should probably head out and look for Rogue and everyone," I said to her.

Fro nodded. "Hai. Will we find them today?"

"Of course we will Fro. I'm sure of it. I'm also confidant that they're looking high and low for their missing comrade. I'm sure that we'll run into them at some point in our search. I know that."

Fro smiled. "Fro thinks so too."

I smied back.

We spent the good part of the morning looking for Rogue and the others.

"Kagami," a cold, desolate, condescending voice said coming up behind me and Fro.

I turned around with my arms and saw a group of 5 mages heading in my direction. "Who are you?" I asked menacingly. "What do you want from me?"

Something grabbed my wrist and started to burn my skin. I looked to my side and noticed a girl with fire red hair. Her magic looked like hair magic.

"Alexei-sama ordered us to find a girl," a short, purple man told me.

_Why would he do such a thing?_ I struggled to get out of this girl's tight grip. I held Fro as best I could while struggling to get away. "Did he say why he wanted you to kidnap me? Is there a reason why he wants me?"

The 5th member laughed. "You're bait to be used against Fairy Tail."

I let Fro go. "Fro go find your friends. I'll be fine," I told her.

Fro used aerial and was able to get away.

_Thank god that Fro is able to get away. I can't let them hurt her._

I felt more of the girl's hair magic grab my other wrist and my ankles. I struggled even more to try and get away. "What does your master have against Fairy Tail anyway? Did something happen to make him despise the guild as much as he does? Why does he think I'll be good bait to use against Fairy Tail anyway? I'm not even a part of that guild." I struggled even more to get out of her grip.

"It's no use Kagami Mai Dreyar," the 5th voiced at my attempts to break free.

I stopped struggling for a moment and looked in his direction. "How do you know my name?" I asked. I noticed Fro coming towards me in the distance. She must've found her friends and told them what happened and asked them to come and help me.

I noticed that the girl that had me in her grip formed her hair into the symbol of Raven Tail. She moved it over my guild symbol. It looked like she was going to brand me with her own guild symbol.

"Kagami," a voice called.

I saw that Fro was closer. "Fro," I answered back. I also noticed that her friends were here to help. I made eye contact with the one with red eyes and black hair.

"How sweet," the one in armor taunted breaking eye contact between me and the mage with black hair and red peircing eyes. "You have saviors, Kagami Dreyar."

"I'm not a Dreyar. I never was related to that rat bastard," I retorted.

"Let her go," the mage I made eye contact with speak.

The girl that had me in her grip flung me against the wall of the nearest building. I hit the building with a thud and then dropped to the ground in pain.

"Daijoubu Kagami?" Fro asked once she was by my side.

"I'm fine Fro," I answered as I pushed myself into a sitting position. "I'm glad you finally found your friends."

Fro gave me a hug.

Fro's friend looked smug at the fact that a girl like me needed two very strong guys to come and rescue me. I wasn't a damsel in distress like they thought.

Fro, her friend, and I watched the scene unfold in front us for a bit. Raven Tail didn't seem to back off from getting what they wanted.

The fight didn't take long. Raven Tail ended up backing out of the fight and headed back to guild all because of the one that resembled a knight ordered everyone to stand back and that there was no need to fight.

Fro's other friends walked over to us after Raven Tail left us there without a warning of coming after me again.

The one with black hair and red eyes offered me his hand. I took it without really thinking of what could happen if Hibiki came at that moment.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Were you weak or something? Those guys didn't seem that strong," the blonde mage commented.

I scoffed at him. "Try protecting someone so that they wouldn't get hurt. It's a little harder than you think blondie. They weren't even interested in fighting the two of you. All they wanted was to use me as bait against a guild called Fairy Tail."

Fro jumped up into my arms. "She's strong she beat a group of thugs two times her size yesterday," Fro intervened.

"What guild would have a girl that looks weak on the outside, but actually be strong?" The blonde asked, somewhat acting like a jerk, me.

I glared at him before I answered him. "Blue Pegagus," I answered. "Why? Did you think I belonged to Fairy Tail? There's no way that I would join that guild," I added.

He noticed my glare and eased up a bit. "Take it easy. Is this how you thank us?" He asked.

"Let me answer your question with another. Is that how you treat people when you save them?"

The blonde bowed his head in defeat. His friend smiled at the fact that someone was able to shut him up.

"Daijoubu Rogue-kun?" Fro asked.

Rogue nodded.

_So the blonde must be Sting then_, I thought. _But who's the maroon exceed?_

"Why would a girl like you want to be in a guild like that?" The maroon exceed asked.

"Blue Pegasus? Because it's the same guild that my father was a part of, and it's not as out there as Fairy Tail," I answered. I took a deep breath.

Sting and Rogue gave me an expression that could be interpreted as 'You're not a tad bit freaked by a couple of talking cats.' "What's with the looks?" I asked them curiously. "The two of you really didn't think that having Fro and the other one talking would freak me out or something did you?"

They shook their heads in response to my questions. I smiled at them.

All five of us walked around town for a bit before getting something to eat.

We talked for a bit before we went our separate ways.


	8. Ideas for Next Chapter

**I'm a little stuck on the next chapter. Kagami's parents were found somewhere old, creepy, and abandoned. I found some places in Japan online and not sure what one I want to use. Please comment/review with an idea if you have one. It will help a ton. Please and thank you.**

**Battleship Island: Nagasaki, Japan:** Hashima Island, also known as Gunkanjima (meaning "Battleship Island" as the island resembles a warship) is a 60,000-square-meter cluster of concrete ruins in the sea by Nagasaki, Japan.

In the 1950s it was the bustling home of thousands of coal mine workers. Hashima Island has been abandoned since 1974 when the coal mines shut down.

There's always something a bit sinister about deserted islands.

Isolation is a double-edged sword; being surrounded by sea might mean an excellent vacation getaway, or getting stranded with no place to run.

A visit to Hashima Island feels like the latter. The dilapidated buildings and abandoned belongings of the former coal miners make this place feel like the most desolate island on Earth.

Although Hashima was entirely closed off until 2009, travelers are now allowed to visit.

**Nara Dreamland: **It's hard to imagine now, but when Disneyland first opened up back in 1955 it was a pretty big deal. There weren't really many other amusement parks that were as big or that paid such attention to detail.

Some people visited Disneyland to try to capture all the magic. Some people built their own.

Nara Dreamland, which was built in 1961, was in a lot of ways a straight-up copy of the original Disneyland, complete with jungle cruise, monorail, and main street. If you compare maps of the two, they're pretty much identical.

In 1983, Tokyo Disneyland finally opened. After Disney had an official presence in Japan, Nara Dreamland began its long and slow decline. The killing blow came when Universal Studios opened up its own park in nearby Osaka in 2001. Nara Dreamland closed down shortly thereafter in 2006.

The park itself is still standing and largely untouched, so there are lots of unofficial visitors exploring and photographing the park.

**Hiroshima -** It was said that the souls of the nuclear bomb victims at the end of World War 2 haunt the area. voices, pleading for help, crying and screaming can be heard around twilight. It was also said that some of those souls sometimes lurk in the shadows of the living.

**Iwakuni – Barracks 1687 Room 301 - **A Marine living in that room a few years ago committed suicide. In a drunken rage the Devil Dog broke the mirror in his room and slit his wrists with the broken pieces. From Marines checking in and out of that room since then, late at night if you look at the mirror you can see a Marine staring at you from the mirror.

**Kanagawa Prefecture – field hospital – **The hospital is an old field hospital located on a military base by the name of Sagami Depot. There have been reports of noises and individuals walking around in the hospital. The building is seldom used but at night when security checks on it they often find a windows raised or a door that has been locked previously unlocked. The Military police usually have a new soldier go there to conduct checks his first night on the job. Many have reported hearing someone walking around inside. The Japanese have experienced the same.

**Nagasaki –** Like Hiroshima, it was also said that the souls of the nuclear bomb victims in Nagasaki at the end of World War 2 haunt the area. voices, pleading for help, crying and screaming can be heard around twilight. It was also said that some of those souls sometimes lurk in the shadows of the living.

**Okinawa – Camp Hansen – Gate #3 – **Every weekend at night a soldier dressed in WWII gear, with blood all over his fatigues, a cigarette in his hand, and would ask the gate guard the same thing. "Gotta light?" Usually, the MP would light the cigarette for the soldier. As soon as it was lit, the GI would disappear. Update: this gate is closed because of this haunting; they had problems keeping a Japanese Sentry at this gate.

**Okinawa – Machinato - HQ Spec Troops Barracks –** Doors opening, cold spots, manual plumbing working automatically.

**Okinawa – Marine Housing –** persons living in the area reported a spirit sitting on the end of their bed, or feeling cold spots in certain areas of the house. One person stated seeing a shape of a little man walking through the halls.

**Okinawa – USAF Storage Area -** This whole island is haunted, mainly from WWII. One of the many haunted areas is in the Munitions Storage Area on Kadena AB. Along one of the main roads is a small clearing for people to stop and fish in the lake there or do whatever. It is reported that some nights when it's foggy, people will be sitting at that clearing (security forces looking for speeders) doing whatever. They will hear noises like feet stomping on the ground. Then they will look out onto the lake and see a whole battalion of Japanese soldiers marching on the water. Then all of the sudden that person is surrounded by all the soldiers. Then they just disappear. Okinowa Experience

**Tokyo – Outskirts -** Outside Tokyo is a haunted mansion that was the basis of the game "Fatal Frame". It is said there are other houses close by linked to the past of the mansion. People who have gone in there were later found by police with rope marks on their wrists, legs, and neck. There are also vast tunnels under this mansion but it is unknown what they're for. Sometimes during the day you can photograph a small girl in a kimono in one of the windows

**Tokyo – Square Building –** A bluish male child wandering the halls at night. If he thinks he has been seen he will disappear.

**Aokigahara Forest, Japan:** Aokigahara (青木ヶ原), also known as the Sea of Trees (樹海, Jukai), is a forest that lies at the base of Mount Fuji in Japan. The caverns found in this forest are rocky and ice-covered annually. It has been claimed by local residents and visitors that the woods are host to a great amount of paranormal phenomena. It is an old ancient forest reportedly haunted by many urban historical legends of strange beasts, monsters, ghosts, and goblins, which add to its serious and sinister reputation.

Some in the world will tell you it is one of the actual seven gates to hell! The location is said to haunted by demons as well as ghosts. These demons or those that make you take your life. I found these forest to be very disturbing and in my mind what a hideous place of beauty for a infernal hole to hell to be in.

"The perfect place to die." That's how Aokigahara was described in Wataru Tsurumui's bestselling book The Complete Manual of Suicide. A dense, dark forest bordering Mt. Fuji, Aokigahara is infamous throughout Japan as a popular spot for those taking their final journey.

Reportedly the world's second most popular suicide location after San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge, due in some part to the novel Kuroi Jukai (Black Forest), which ends with the lovers of the novel committing suicide in the forest. Since the 1950s, more than 500 people have lost their lives in the forest, mostly suicides, with approximately 30 suicides counted yearly.

The forest floor consists primarily of volcanic rock and is difficult to penetrate with hand tools such as picks or shovels. There are also a variety of unofficial trails that are used semi-regularly for the annual "body hunt" done by local volunteers, who mark their search areas with plastic tape. The plastic tape is never removed, so a great deal of it litters the first kilometer of the forest, past the designated trails leading to and from known tourist attractions such as the Ice Cave and Wind Cave. After the first kilometer into Aokigahara towards Mount Fuji, the forest is in a much more pristine state, with little to no litter and few obvious signs of human contact. On some occasions human remains can be found in the distant reaches of the forest, but these are usually several years old and consist of scattered bones and incomplete skeletons, suggesting the presence of scavenging animals.

Ghost encounters of the wandering dead are said to be often encountered more then just frequently as well as many ghost photos and EVP's. My personal lack of being able to speak Japanese did not stop many spooks and specters from coming in contact with me.

Many also will tell you to look at the trees carefully because you can see the actual faces and images of the cursed dead in the bark. The photo below has a few strange images in it so I went to investigate it closer. That's when my head began to whirl. I actually blacked out.

Something strange happened to me in the shadows beneath the great Mount Fuji. Something that frightened me deep to my core, and made me think twice about searching for anything living or dead, or something else in this strange very haunted Dark Japanese forest.

**Himeji Castle:** Himeji Castle (姫路城, Himeji-jō?) is a flatland-mountain Japanese castle complex located in Himeji in Hyōgo Prefecture and comprising 83 wooden buildings. It is occasionally known as Hakurojō or Shirasagijō ("White Heron Castle") because of its brilliant white exterior.

It was registered as the first Japanese National Cultural Treasure by UNESCO World Heritage Site and a Japanese National Cultural Treasure in December, 1993. Along with Matsumoto Castle and Kumamoto Castle, it is one of Japan's "Three Famous Castles", and is the most visited castle in Japan.

The castle's earliest origins are in the early fourteenth century, but it is in the seventeenth century, at a time when the local Shogun government commissioned the tower to be built to its five-story height, that this story is set. At the foot of the tower, known as the Donjon, and located next to the Hara-kiri Maru (the Suicide Gate), where people were forced to commit ritual disembowelment stands the castle well. Its proximity to the gate is no mere coincidence; it was not a source of drinking water, but a means of washing away the blood of a hara-kiri suicide. Today it is known as Okiku's Well.

Okiku was a beautiful woman who worked at the castle and was the favorite servant of a great lord. Her devotion to him ran deep and she harbored a secret desire to be loved by him. Her tragedy began when she overheard one of her lord's chief retainers plotting to overthrow and kill the lord of Himeji and usurp the castle. Horrified, she revealed the plot to kill the lord instantly. Although her fast action had saved the lord's life, the chief retainer had escaped and learned of Okiku's role in averting the assassination. He was determined to take his revenge.

Part of Okiku's duties was the care of ten precious plates, a collection particularly treasured by the lord. Beautifully gilded and of incalculable worth, it was a great honor for Okiku to be given the sole care and responsibility for this collection. The retainer managed to steal one of the plates, thereby raising a suspicion that Okiku had stolen it. She was tried for the crime and found guilty. To add to her misery, the lord she had loved and whose life she had saved granted permission for the traitorous retainer to torture Okiku to death in a series of horrific, sexually degrading acts. Finally Okiku's dead body was thrown into the well.

The betrayal, heartbreak, and humiliation of Okiku's death ensured that her soul could find no peaceful repose. Her yurrei began to haunt the well into which her mutilated body had been thrown. In the early hours of every morning (the classic time for yurrei hauntings is between 2 A.M. and 3 A.M.), her voice would wake the lord from his sleep in the Donjon, as she counted the precious plates from one to nine, breaking into unearthly, ear piercing screaming and wailing before she reached ten. This nightly torture ultimately resulted in the complete breakdown of the lord's mental health, who had soon discovered Okiku's innocence and knew her death had been wrongful.

The story of Okiku's Well is a key story in Japanese culture, where it is now known as Banshu Sarayashiki and has been the subject of many variations in theater and literature. But at Himeji Castle, there are still those who say they have heard Okiku's howls in the still quiet hours of the early morning. The brutality of her murder and the profound sense of betrayal she felt are still so strong that she remains imprisoned by her own earthly emotions, her soul unable to find peace.

Himeji serves as an excellent example of the prototypical Japanese castle, containing many of the defensive and architectural features most associated with Japanese castles. The tall stone foundations, whitewashed walls, and layout of the buildings within the complex are standard elements of any Japanese castle, and the site also features many other examples of typical castle design, including gun emplacements and stone-dropping holes.

One of Himeji's most important defensive elements, and perhaps its most famous, is the confusing maze of paths leading to the main keep. The gates, baileys, and outer walls of the complex are organized so as to cause an approaching force to travel in a spiral pattern around the castle on their way into the keep, facing many dead ends. This allowed the intruders to be watched and fired upon from the keep during their entire approach. However, Himeji was never attacked in this manner, and so the system remains untested.

Himeji Castle was originally built in 1346. At this time, it was called Himeyama Castle. In 1331, Akamatsu Sadanori planned a castle at the base of Mount Himeji, where Akamatsu Norimura had constructed the temple of Shomyoji. After Akamatsu fell during the Kakitsu War, Yamana clan briefly took over planning of the castle; the Akamatsu family took over again following the Ōnin War.

In 1580, Toyotomi Hideyoshi took control of the badly damaged castle, and Kuroda Yoshitaka built a three-story tower. Following the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600, Tokugawa Ieyasu granted Himeji Castle to Ikeda Terumasa who embarked on a nine-year expansion project that brought the castle roughly to its current form. "Only the east gate of one section of the second bailey" survived from the earlier current keep dates from 1601, and the last major addition, the Western Circle, was completed in 1618.

Himeji was one of the last holdouts of the tozama daimyō at the end of the Edo period. It was held by the descendants of Sakai Tadasumi until the Meiji Restoration. In 1868, the new Japanese government sent the Okayama army, under the command of a descendant of Ikeda Terumasa, to shell the castle with blank cartridges and drive its occupiers out.

When the han system was abolished in 1871, Himeji Castle was sold at auction. Its final price was 23 Japanese Yen (in those days, approximately 100,000 yen at today's rates) and in public funds. Himeji was bombed twice in 1945, at the end of World War II. Although most of the surrounding area was burned to the ground, the castle survived almost entirely unscathed, with one firebomb dropped on the top floor of the castle miraculously unexploded. Castle restoration efforts began in 1956.

**Hiroshima:** The actual site of Atomic Bomb Dome, the nuclear bomb blast that ended World War II. Is thought to be a very ahunted hotspot with what many claim is the residual hauntings and auditory phenomenon have been reported here and sensitive visitors have reported hearing cries and screams. This is what many refer to as Ghost Hunters ghost hunting Ground Zero!

Many actual electronic voice phenomena (EVP) happen here, but be respectful, as always when collecting them. One famous EVP is said to be of the actual sound of the bomb exploding.

Is the capital of Hiroshima Prefecture, and the largest city in the Chūgoku region of western Honshū, the largest island of Japan. It became the first city in history assaulted by nuclear armament when the United States of America dropped an atomic bomb on it on August 6, 1945, near the culmination of World War II. Hiroshima gained municipality status on April 1, 1889, and was designated on April 1, 1980, by government ordinance. The city's current mayor is Tadatoshi World War II, the Second Army and Chugoku Regional Army were headquartered in Hiroshima, and the Army Marine Headquarters was located at Ujina port. The city also had large depots of military supplies, and was a key center for shipping.

The bombing of Tokyo and other cities in Japan during World War II caused widespread destruction and hundreds of thousands of deaths, nearly all civilians. For example, Toyama, an urban area of 128,000, was nearly fully destroyed, and incendiary attacks on Tokyo are credited with claiming 90,000 lives. There were no such air raids in Hiroshima. However, the threat was certainly there and to protect against potential firebombings in Hiroshima, students were mobilized to demolish houses and create firebreaks.

On Monday, August 6, 1945, at 8:15 AM, the nuclear bomb 'Little Boy' was dropped on Hiroshima by an American B-29 bomber, the Enola Gay,directly killing an estimated 80,000 people. By the end of the year, injury and radiation brought total casualties to 90,000-140,000. Approximately 69% of the city's buildings were completely destroyed, and about 7% severely damaged.

Research about the effects of the attack was restricted during the occupation of Japan, and information censored until the signing of the San Francisco Peace Treaty in 1951, restoring control to the Japanese.

Much has been written in news reports, novels, and popular culture about Hiroshima in the years after the bombing. And many keep private secrets of the ghost that encounter on daily basis.

**Okinawa Prefecture:** Okinawa Prefecture (沖縄県, Okinawa-ken?, Okinawan: Uchinaa) is one of Japan's southern prefectures, and consists of hundreds of the Ryukyu Islands in a chain over 1,000 km long, which extends southwest from Kyūshū (the southwesternmost of Japan's main four islands) to Taiwan. Okinawa's capital, Naha, is located in the southern part of the largest and most populous island, Okinawa Island, which is approximately half-way between Kyūshū and Taiwan. The disputed Senkaku Islands (Mandarin: Diaoyu Islands) are also administered as part of Okinawa Prefecture at present.

Many old and new ghost stories happen here all the time with a history of ghosts often coming to call on the living to take them to the other side. Camp Hanson is said to be a very haunted hotspot and many ghost photos happen her daily. Many ghosts from WWII and from ancient times are said to roam this land. Some often hear the loud sounds of heavey footsteps in in there homes, and encounter often a shadowy figure standing over them.

The oldest evidence of human existence in the Ryukyu islands was discovered in Naha and Yaese. Some human bone fragments from the Paleolithic era were unearthed, but there is no clear evidence of Paleolithic remains. Japanese Jōmon influences are dominant in the Okinawa Islands, although clay vessels in the Sakishima Islands have a commonality with those in Taiwan. Many say they were led to this discovery by a ghosts.

The first mention of the word Ryukyu was written in the Book of Sui. This Ryukyu might refer to Taiwan, not the Ryukyu was the Japanese word depicting the islands, first seen in the biography of Jianzhen, written in 779. Agricultural societies begun in the 8th century slowly developed until the 12th century. Since the islands are located in the center of the East China Sea relatively close to Japan, China and South-East Asia, the Ryūkyū Kingdom became a prosperous trading nation. Also during this period, many Gusukus, similar to castles, were constructed. The Ryūkyū Kingdom had a tributary relationship with the Chinese Empire beginning in the 15th century.

In 1609 the Satsuma clan, which controlled the region that is now Kagoshima Prefecture, invaded the Ryūkyū Kingdom. Following the invasion the Ryūkyū Kingdom surrendered to the Satsuma and was forced to form a tributary relationship with Satsuma and the Tokugawa shogunate, in addition to its previous relationship with China. Ryukyuan sovereignty was maintained since complete annexation would create a problem with China. The Satsuma clan earned considerable profits from trades with China during a period in which foreign trade was heavily restricted by the shogunate. And it is ghosts from this time and those that died seeking vengence on the family lines that destroyed them. that is what many locals believe.

Though Satsuma maintained strong influence over the islands, the Ryūkyū Kingdom maintained a considerable degree of domestic political freedom for over two hundred years. Four years after the 1868 Meiji Restoration, the Japanese government, through military incursions, officially annexed the kingdom and renamed it Ryukyu han. At the time, the Qing Dynasty of China asserted sovereignty over the islands of the Ryūkyū Kingdom, since the Ryūkyū Kingdom was also a tributary nation of China. Ryukyu han became Okinawa Prefecture of Japan in 1879, even though all other hans had become prefectures of Japan in 1872.

Following the Battle of Okinawa and the end of World War II in 1945, Okinawa was under United States administration for 27 years. During the trusteeship rule the USAF established numerous military bases on the Ryukyu islands.

In 1972, the U.S. government returned the islands to Japanese administration. Under the Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security, the United States Forces Japan (USFJ) have maintained a large military presence. 27,000 personnel, including 15,000 Marines, contingents from the Navy, Army and Air Force, and their 22,000 family members are stationed in Okinawa. 18% of the main island was occupied by U.S. military bases and 75% of all USFJ bases are located in Okinawa prefecture.

Accidents and crimes committed by U.S. servicemen have reduced local citizens' support for the U.S. military bases. The Japanese and the US government consider the mutual security treaty and the USFJ absolutely necessary. The rape of a 12 year old girl by U.S. servicemen in 1995 triggered large protests in Okinawa. As a result, both the U.S. and Japanese governments agreed to the relocation of the Marine Corps Air Station Futenma and other minor bases. However, at present, the closure of the bases has been indefinitely postponed. These disagreements also contribute to the relatively recent anti-Japanese sentiment and ensuing Ryukyu independence movement.

**Tokyo: **Tokyo is a city full of many things…. but the ghosts of Japanese samurai? Over the centuries, much blood has been shed in the Tokyo region, and some believe that angry spirits still wander the streets today. Perhaps the most famous ghost is that of Taira no Masakado (903-940AD), a man considered to be Japan's very first samurai.

A minor but successful warlord, Masakado chafed against the yoke of the Imperial government of Kyoto, establishing an independent kingdom in the Kanto region and proclaiming himself the 'new Emperor of all Japan.' In response, the existing government - run, of course, by the 'old' Emperor - quickly placed a bounty on the warrior's head.

Within two months Masakado was dead, felled by an arrow between the eyes during a ferocious battle in what is now Saitama prefecture. His decapitated head was brought to Kyoto for a public showing.

**Dead head goes on tour**

According to legend, the gruesome spectacle didn't last long. Infuriated at the insult of being removed from its body, Masakado's headtook to the skies over Kyoto, returning to the Kanto region in a frantic quest for its missing body. Desperate to make itself whole and fight another day, the head of the Japanese samurai searched far and wide to no avail.

Finally, spent by the fruitless efforts, the severed head crashed from the sky and came to rest on a plot of land known forever after as Masakado no Kubizuka - 'The Hill of Masakado's Head.' Terrified villagers washed the head, buried it and erected a memorial stone to appease its fury.

Fast-forward 1,000 years, and the tiny fishing village in which Masakado's head long slumbered has grown into a metropolis: Tokyo. In a testament to its perceived power, Masakado's ancient shrine occupies some of the choicest real estate in the city, surrounded by gleaming modern skyscrapers a five-minute walk from the Imperial Palace.

But even a millennium later, Masakado's reputation lives on. Government leaders have tried to move it from its spot in Otemachi, only to fail each time. In the midst of one of the world's most technologically advanced cities, this otherwise unassuming plot of land is considered untouchable because of Masakado's thousand-year-old curse.

**The Minister's brush with the sinister**

When the Great Kanto Earthquake of 1923 destroyed much of the city, Tokyo's Ministry of Finance took the opportunity to level the Hill of Masakado's Head, filling in the pond where his Japanese samurai's head was supposedly washed and erecting a temporary office building on the spot. Within two years, the Minister of Finance and some 14 other employees had perished, felled by accidents, illnesses and other misfortunes.

In the meantime, a spate of inexplicable injuries broke out among the other employees, many to the feet and legs. Mounting fear of treading upon the cursed ground led officials to raze the building and rebuild the hill after holding a Shinto ritual to ease the angry spirit. Thereafter, the government held a small servicein its honor every year, until the outbreak of World War II, which drew the government's attention to other things, and the ceremonies eventually lapsed.

In 1940, a bolt of lightning struck the Ministry of Finance, touching off a fire that destroyed much of the structure adjacent to Masakado's hill. It being the thousand-year anniversary of the warlord's death, the Minister of Finance sponsored an extravagant ceremony to appease his angry soul once again, erecting a stone memorial that stands on the site to this very day.

Masakado from the war to today

Masakado's story doesn't end there. When the American occupying forces took control of Japan after the war, they tried to raze the shrine to build a motor pool for American military vehicles. During the course of trying to level it, a bulldozer flipped over, killing the driver. A string of other accidents combined with pleas from local officials convinced the Americans to cancel the project, giving Japanese samurai Masakado his peace and quiet once again.

All of which begs a question: with all of this talk about his head, whatever happened to Masakado's body? According to one legend, it went running around to look for its head!

It is believed to have fallen on the site of what is now Kanda Myojin Shrine, located in present-day Otemachi. Masakado may have been a traitor to Kyoto, but he was a hero to Tokyo, and to this very day, Masakado's body stands watch over the city of Tokyo. The Kanda-Myojin Matsuri festival is held downtown every May in his honor. Drop by if you'd like to make the acquaintance of Japan's first samurai!


	9. Relaxation at Last? Unlikely

**I know I said in the last chapter that her parents were found somewhere old, creepy, and abandoned but I couldn't think of a good place to use. Feel free to refer to the last chapter for a reference for this chapter.**

Once I got back to my apartment I crash landed on my bed. I didn't get that much rest when I was out on my mission.

_Thank god. I'm finally home._ I turned around and laid on my back. It was good to be home where I belonged.

I must have slept for what seemed like a week, but was only a few days before I decided to head back to the guild to see my friends and boyfriend.

I slipped into the guild unnoticed. Well, for the most part at least. I was bombarded by the Trimens. Ichiya stayed a few paces behind them.

"Doushitano minna?" I asked them when they encircled me. "Is everything okay? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Hibiki came to my side very quickly and pulled me out of the guild without a reason as to why. Ren and Eve followed us closely.

"Why did you drag me outside minna?" I asked very confused. I saw the look on their faces. They all looked grimm. "Why is everyone looking so grimm? What happened while I was gone? Please tell me." I looked between my friends. "What's wrong?" I looked into Hibiki's eyes as I asked quietly.

"Mai," Ren whispered. Ren looked at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Renii what is it? Someone tell me what's going on. What happened while I was gone? Did something happen to a guild mate? What happened? Please tell me," I begged and pleaded with him. Tears started to form.

Eve was on my other side opposite Hibiki. Hibiki squeezed my hand telling me to calm done that there wasn't a need to be as worried as I was about something that wouldn't be that big a deal.

Ichiya came into view of the entire circle. He looked even more dismal than the rest of the Trimens. "Your parents were found badly injured," Ichiya said trying to ease my suffering from ten years of having no biological parental figures, or any real parental figures, looking out for me. I was pretty much taking care of myself the best way I knew how. Well, Ichiya helped me out when I was younger.

I looked at him in complete and utterless shock. "You're lying. They disappeared after I ran. There's no way that they wanted to found," I whispered in shock. It took me a moment to calm down somewhat before I could speak again. Just the thought that they were found had really taken its toll on me. "Where were they found?" I inquired shakily.

"Kagami they're going to be fine," Hibiki whispered soothingly in my ear. "They're in the infirmary if you want to see them later. I'll come with you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I nodded. "Okay, but where were they found? Were there any witnesses as to what happened to them? Why would someone want to do this?" I laid my head on Hibiki's shoulder. As of the moment his presence was the only thin that's calming me.

"Kagami-nee?" Eve asked looking at me.

I looked at him. "What is it Eve-chan? I'll be fine. I'm just shocked. I haven't seen them for about ten years. I wouldn't worry about me too much Eve-chan." I tried to smile but it wasn't easy to pull off with what I was just heard.

No one wanted to answer my questions about where they were found, if there were any witnesses, or why someone would want to hurt them for no reason.

The day went by in a blur. I was still in shock from what I heard when I arrived.

_What happened to them? Did Ivan get to them? If so, what is he planning? Does he want to know where his precious daughter is? I have a bad feeling that he won't stop until he gets what he wants. I'm not the only one in danger here. All my friends are in danger because of me and my possible relation to Ivan._ I sighed.

"Kagami are you ready?" Hibiki asked me.

I nodded. "I am. I'm scared of what could happen. I haven't seen them in so long."

Hibiki smiled at me. "There's no need to worry about seeing them after ten years. I'm sure that they'll be happy to see you."

I smiled at him in return. "I guess you're right. There really is no need to worry about what will happen when I see them again." I wrapped my arms around Hibiki as we walked towards the infirmary.

"Hibiki before we go in to see my parents there's something I need to tell you," I stated.

Hibiki looked at me in a confused manner. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

I took a deep breath before I said anything. "My father that was found isn't my actual father. My actual father was the one that came up to me when you and I went on the mission alone together. I wasn't completely truthful when everyone was over at my place to make sure that I was okay. I couldn't worry any of you guys. All of you mean so much to me that I couldn't possibly say anything that happened between me and him. My true father is a part of Raven Tail. I'm not sure if he's the master or just a regular member of the guild." I bowed my head a little. "He's also my mother's older brother. He said that his name was Ivan Dreyar."

Hibiki wrapped his arms around me. "Figured as much. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything or any of the Trimens. You're important to all of us Kagami. You shouldn't be afraid to tell anyone of us anything. Okay?" He told me.

I smiled slightly. "Unh, but aren't you curious about who he might actually be?"

Hibiki grabbed my hands and nodded. "Let's go in shall we?"

I nodded.

Hibiki led me into the room where my mother was staying after their attack. I found out when we got there that my adoptive father had passed shortly before we got there.

I saw my mom sitting up and staring out the window. "Mom?" I asked loudly.

She turned her head at the sound of my voice. "Kagami," my mother whispered.

I went over to her side. I was a little timid. I didn't know what to do. I never thought that this moment would actually happen.

I felt something grab me and pull me in close. "I never thought that I would ever see you again," my mother whispered. "I thought that you would never want to see me again after I lied to you about who you are. I love you so much." My mother was sobbing.

When I heard her quiet sobs I lost it. I couldn't keep my tears back. "I've missed you mom. I thought I lost you a long time ago. I never thought that this moment would actually happen. A lot has happened since I last saw you. Please stay. I really need you." I cried even harder.

I could hear my mother trying to calm me.

"Thank you for taking good care of my daughter. I don't think I can thank you enough for being by her side," I heard my mother say to Hibiki.

"It wasn't just me that was looking out for her," Hibiki mentioned. "You should thank Ichiya and Ren more than me."

My mother giggled. "I can see why Kagami fell for you. She made a good choice." My mom began playing with my hair. "I made it hard for her to trust anyone in her life. I'm sure that it wasn't easy for her to open up to you."

I sat up and wiped up. "Well, actually it was somewhat easy for me to open up to him. I'm not sure how or why but it was. I'm really thankful that I met him." I smiled at Hibiki and motioned for him to come over and sit next to me.

"Are you still having those nightmares from when you were younger angel?"

I shook my head. "They stopped around the time I met Hibiki. I haven't had them since he brightened up my life." I laid back a little. Hibiki held me in his arms.

"I'm glad." My mother sighed. She looked at us smiling. "You two look so good together. I'm glad you're doing well angel."

"Mom," I said after a while of silence. "I met my father a while back. And he had people from his guild try to kidnap me. One of them said that I was going to be bait to be used against Fairy Tail. Do you know anything about that?" I inquired.

My mom thought about this for a bit before answering. "My brother got excommunicated from Fairy Tail. He hasn't forgiven father for it and father hasn't forgiven him either," she explained. "Your grandfather would be very happy to be able to meet you. This must help answer some quetions you have about him."

I nodded. "It does actually. Is there anything else I should know about him or about your side of the family in general?"

"There is," she told us. "Before my brother raped me and I got pregnant with you he raped me around six years earlier. I gave birth to a son. I'm sure you've heard of him. He's a little eccentric. You look exactly him. Almost to the point the two of you could be twins."

I smiled at the thought that I had an older brother. I looked at Hibiki and he smiled back at me.

"Happy that you came?" He asked me.

"I am. Very much." I sat back up. "We should probably let you rest and get your strength back. I'll come back tomorrow and visit again."

"If I'm not out before then," my mother answered back. "If I do get out before you come back and visit me I'll come find you at the guild." My mother smiled at me one last time. "I love you Kagami angel."

"I love you too mom. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved good-bye as Hibiki and I left the room.

"That was a nice visit," Hibiki said as we walked back towards the apartments.

"It was," I answered. "Thanks for coming with me. It meant a lot to me to have you there with me. If I went alone I'm not sure how it would have turned out."

We were in the building by now. Hibiki walked me up to my apartment before kissing me goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning princess," Hibiki whispered in my ear. "Sweet dreams."

I walked into my apartment after Hibiki walked me home. I closed the door behind me. I smiled at the fact that my mother was back safe and sound. I felt like a big, heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. I got a glass of water. I dropped my glass when I noticed that something was off. Way off. I turned around and came face to face with the one person that I couldn't bear face at a time like this.


	10. Bait Captured

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in here? Who let you in?" I questioned him. My guard was up. I wasn't going to let any of his tricks get to me.

He smiled at me. "Is that anyway to hello to your father?"

"Did you have anything to do with harming my mother? Your own sister? Did you plan on this happening?"

Ivan laughed maniacally. "You had no idea that I was planning another kidnapping Kagami-chan. I used my magic to follow you home. The rest was easy."

"I'm not going to be used as bait against my grandfather. Give it up. I won't be taken so easily. My mother will tell him what happened to me, and he'll end you if you ever lay a finger on me."

Ivan cornered me so I had nowhere to go. Once he was close he pulled me into a hug.

_What is he doing? What is this? Why? _I let my guard down. It felt good to have a father in my life. I closed my eyes and felt all my anger and hatred I had towards him disappear. "Dad," I whispered. I felt myself collapse in his arms.

I woke up someplace dark. There was barely any light coming through cracks of the room I was. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. I looked around to see if I could make anything out in the dark.

_Where am I? What did Ivan do to me? All I remember is Ivan in my apartment and collapsing in his arms. Was I really that out of it last night? Hibiki's probably worried about me. Would Ivan actually hurt me?_ I moved into a better sitting position and heard chains rattle. I looked down at my ankles and saw an outline of shackles around each ankle. I sighed. 'How am I going to get out of here?'

The door to wherever I was being held opened. I looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Who's there? Identify yourself," I ordered.

"You have Alexei-sama's attitude," someone said while turning on the lights momentarily.

I recognized the voice of the short, purple man that tried to kidnap me a few days ago. "That still didn't answer my question. What the hell does Ivan want with his own daughter anyway?"

The man just smirked at me.

I glared at him.

"Nullpudding you aren't giving our guest trouble?" Another voice asked coming into view.

Before he even entered I knew who it was. My own father looked like he was getting pleasure out of this entire ordeal.

"Order him out of here and away from me or I swear I'll end him if he gets any closer," I hissed.

Before I even finished speaking Nullpudding left us. Apparently letting us have a father daughter bonding moment. I doubt that there would be any bonding between us.

"What do you want with me? Besides using me as bait against your own father," I asked again.

Ivan smirked at me. "Kagami-chan you never trusted anyone have you?" He asked.

I sat there stunned. _How does he know?_ "I guess it because I won't get hurt as easily as someone I care for. Your sister is to blame. She lied to me and didn't care what my life would end up like because of her decision. Did something like this happen between you and your family?"

His smirk only grew.

I sighed. "I'm guessing that there's no way I'll ever get out of here alive is there?"

Ivan just left me there without an answer.


End file.
